Uprising
by Dakir
Summary: The White Fang revolt against the Kingdom of Vale, and Team RWBY is tasked with an important mission to fight the rebellion.


Somewhere in the city, a bell tolled. Three times, and then it fell silent. Whoever was still awake at this late hour thought it odd, but took no heed. They had no idea what destruction the bell would unleash.

Across the city, the rebellion started. First, Dust-filled explosions rocked the city, sending huge chunks of buildings, streets, and machines flying into the air. Then the rebels swarmed the streets, their weapons glinting in the moonlight. A number of them had tails that streamed out behind them as they ran through the streets, smashing windows and blocking off intersections with barbed wire. Smoke rose from the bomb sites, and people could be heard yelling for help from the rubble.

Among the chaos, the orchestrator of this attack stood, watching his handiwork. His hand rested on the blade at his side as he looked up from the shattered city. He looked towards Beacon, the castle on the hill. It was inevitable that they would come to try and stop the attack, but for now, the city was theirs. He then turned to city hall, and, seeing the flagpole empty, frowned. He spoke into a handheld radio, directing his rebels towards the building.

A few minutes passed, then a voice spoke from the radio. The man smiled, seeing the new flag being raised over city hall. It bore the symbol of their organization, the symbol of freedom.

The White Fang seized the city.

* * *

Blake started awake, a low rumbling in the distance rousing her from her slumber. She sat up in her bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She swung her legs over the bedside and stood, stretching her arms and legs. She walked over to the window, pulling back the blinds.

Her hand reached for her mouth when she saw the city.

It glowed in the night, fire lighting up the sky a blood red. She saw smoke rising from the burning buildings and noticed a couple of other explosions rocking the city, _What is happening?!_ She thought as she dropped the blinds. She reached onto the top bunk and shook her partner, "Yang! Wake up!"

"Wha…?" She heard from the top bunk, "Blake, what is it? What time is it?"

"Something's happening." She answered, "Look."

Yang flipped over onto her stomach and looked outside the window, "What's going on?" She asked.

Blake shook her head, "I don't know." She said, "But we have to find out."

Yang jumped down from her bunk and nodded. They woke up Ruby and Weiss, then quickly got dressed. Once ready, the four of them made their way outside.

The cool night air blew against their faces as they stepped outside their dorm building. They noticed a few other students looking outside, clearly disturbed by the sounds of battle emanating from the city. The four girls walked towards the main building in silence, each one trying to figure out what was happening in the city.

"Hello ladies." Came a voice, "It seems we have some trouble on our hands."

Blake looked up to see Ozpin walking towards them, followed by Glenda. "What's going on, Professor Ozpin?" Ruby asked.

"I was actually on my way to wake you four up." Ozpin replied, taking a sip of his coffee, "We have quite an urgent situation." He looked to Glenda, who pressed her scroll a few times, before he said, "There is a rebellion, a hostile takeover, if you will. The White Fang have crippled the city's infrastructure and taken control of the city."

Blake clenched her fists, _Damn fools._ She thought, _So this must be what they were preparing for. They'll get themselves killed…_

"Unbelievable." Weiss said quietly to herself, "How did this happen?"

Yang spoke up too, "We should've seen it coming. The robberies, our run-in with that Torchwick guy…" The blonde swore, which was a surprise to Blake.

Ruby then turned to her teammates, "There's nothing we can do now but help those people down there." She said, "Stop worrying about what we 'could' have done." The smaller girl's words ended the conversation. She turned back to Ozpin, "So what can we do?"

"The Royal family is still stuck inside the palace." Ozpin continued, "The building is surrounded by the White Fang's forces and under siege. The Royal Guard is fighting, but they can only hold out for so long." He paused, taking a sip of his coffee, "I need you four to make haste to the palace and relieve some of the pressure on the Guard. Then, when conditions have improved, you are to extract the Royal Family and return them here." He finished, looking over the four girls, "Any questions?"

"What about the civilians?" Ruby asked, "Can't we help them at all?"

Ozpin sighed, "No. Your highest priority is to get to the palace, everything else is secondary." Upon seeing Ruby's reaction, Ozpin said, "You must understand, Ms. Rose, that a kingdom without a king is a dangerous place indeed. It is imperative that we protect them first, and then worry about everyone else."

Ruby crossed her arms, clearly upset about the decision, "Fine." She said, short and to the point.

"What kind of resistance should we be expecting?" Blake asked.

"To be frank," Ozpin replied, "We don't know. But enough to cripple a city and overthrow the police force. You will want to be quick and silent, although I know the latter will most likely be a problem for you." He said with the faintest hint of a smile. "Now get going." He said, returning to seriousness, "We don't know how much time they have."

"It seems we don't know a lot of things." Weiss mumbled under her breath.

They made their way to the airship docks at the front of their school to find a ship waiting for them. It was a small craft, clearly built for speed and agility. As the boarded, the pilot turned in his seat, "Alright girls, this is how it's gonna go. We're gonna be flyin' low over the city, fast as we can. We'll bring you to where the two rivers join up, but that's as far as we can go. As you know, the palace is in the northern part of the city, so you'll have to cross through the commercial district to get there." He paused a moment, taking a look at a piece of paper on a stand next to him, "Initial reports seem to indicate that the place is crawling with White Fang, especially the commercial district." He looked back at the girls, "Seems you're in for a bit of a rough time there."

Ruby waved her hand, dismissing the last comment, "Let's just go." She said, "We don't have time."

The pilot shrugged, turning back to his console. He pressed some buttons, flipped a few switches, and the vessel lurched forward. Blake looked around and saw a handle on the ceiling above her, quickly taking a hold of it as the ship hurtled towards the city.

Blake glanced out the window, seeing the crippled city fly past in a blur. She could make out the flames of burning buildings as they lit up the night sky, but small details were lost to her. _Damn them._ She thought, _How could they do this to innocent people?_

The minutes passed shortly, and soon the pilot chirped up again, "Thirty seconds." He said, "I won't be stopping, so get ready to jump."

Blake unsheathed her blade, checking to make sure the mechanism was functioning correctly. She switched it to pistol form, then back to a blade, and once more to a pistol. _We can't mess this up._ She thought, _This is big._ She shuffled her feet a little, trying to get in a more comfortable position.

She jumped a little as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to see Yang smiling at her, "Don't worry." Her partner said, "We'll be fine."

Blake nodded, "I know." She said, "I'm just worried about who we might see out there."

"No matter who it is," Yang replied, "We can handle it."

The black-haired girl nodded again, saying nothing more. She returned her gaze to the window, lost in her thoughts.

A few moments passed before the pilot called out, "Ride's over!" The door to the ship opened and Blake watched her teammates jump, one by one, out into the burning city, _Here we go. I hope I'm on the right side this time._ She thought as she leapt out into the night.


End file.
